notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elendil the Tall
Elendil (Q."Star-friend"; Ad."Nimruzîr") was the only son of Amandil of Andûnie, last lord of the Faithful of Westernesse. Warned of the impending destruction of! Númenor, he and his two sons — Isildur and Anárion — led the remaining Faithful eastward in three great ships across the sea to Endor while his wife Vardamire Elennúmen and daughter Elemmire were killed in the destruction. Elendil mourned them and never remarried ever since he, along with his sons and the refugees were saved the seven Palantíri, the great Seeing-stones, as well as the magnificent Silver Rod of Andúnie. Through Isildur's courage, they also preserved the line of the White Tree, for Elendil's elder son stole a fruit of Nimloth before they set sail for Middle-earth. In the wild seas that resulted from the Akallabeth (Ad. "Down-fall") of Numenor, Elendil's ship was driven northward towards Eriador. His sons were swept south to the Bay of Belfalas. Elendil founded Arnor and built the beautiful capital city of Annúminas by Lake Evendim (S. "Nenuial"), while Anarion and Isildur founded Gondor. Although his sons jointly ruled the South Kingdom, Elendil was in fact High-King of both realms from their origin in S.A. 3320 until his death in S.A. 3441. Sauron, convalescing in Mordor from the loss of his fair form in the cataclysm that engulfed Numenor,soon learned that his hated enemy Elendil was setting up a Dunadan realm on the very borders of the Black Land. Enraged, he gathered his forces and struck Gondor in S.A. 3429. Ithilien was lost but, while Anarion defended the Anduin, Isildur went north to gather Arnor's forces. Elendil sought aid from Gil-galad the High Elven-king, and together they formed the Last Alliance of Elves and Men against Sauron. The war raged from S.A. 3429 until S.A. 3441, but in the end the Free Peoples vanquished the Dark Lord's minions. During the last battle upon the slopes of Orodruin, the Dark Lord engaged Gil-galad and Elendil in single combat. The Evil One slew both Lords and destroyed their mighty weapons; but at the same time, Isildur—always brave,if impetuous—rushed forward and cut the One Ring from Sauron's hand. Without the Ring, the Dark Lord's form dissipated. The surviving leaders — Isildur, Cirdan, and Elrond — retreated to try to rebuild their devastated lands. Elendil was no doubt an intimidating presence. He stood well over seven feet in height, and bore the legendary sword Narsil. Appearance *very tall *brown hair *grey eyes Elendil's Principal Items Elendil the Tall was the High-king of the Kingdoms in Exile, and the first King of Arnor. His items were heirlooms of both Arnor and the United Kingdoms. *Silver Rod of Andúnie— (Scepterof Annuminas) sceptre fashioned of plain, unadorned silver, but carved wit a spiral of Tengwar letters depicting the history of Tuor and Indís and the Prophecy of Huor.The symbol of the Lords of Andunie and Andustar,it survived the Downfall to become the oldest Dunadan heirloom in Endor. It served as the Sceptre of Arnor and the most exalted possession of the Reunited Kingdom. *Sword (Narsil) — (S. "Flame of the West") Holy sword *Numenórean Armor — plated mail made of ithilnaur and inlaid with silver. *Elendil's Shield — round shield of mithril and laen *Ring of the House of Andúnie *Helm of House Andúnië - A númenórean war-Helm of the High Helmet design, a stylized high dome with two applied wings of Sea-birds. This later became the first crown of Gondor until the second, the Crown of Atanatar was introduced. *Windbeam - magical Horn Category:Numenorean Category:Dunadan Category:Arnor Category:Arthedain Category:Second Age Category:Numenor Category:King Category:MERP Category:Wise Category:Movies Category:Lotr ccg